


Insomnia

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Elaine just can't sleep. Turns out someone else can't either.
Relationships: Juniper Nyux/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A3niiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3niiko/gifts).



> For sovietnikole featuring her OC Elaine. She requested a fluffy fic with Elaine and June both being unable to sleep with cuddling included. Thank you so much for choosing me! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

There were nights when Elaine was just too tired and sleep came easily. Those nights, she just fell into her bed and sleep claimed her within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. Those nights were usually, and thankfully, dreamless.

Then, there were nights where sleep eluded her entirely. Regardless of how tired she was or how long she laid down in her bed, she just could not fall asleep. So, Elaine would lie awake, watching the stars streaming past her window as the ship traveled through space. The hours were long, the time passing slowly, and she hated staring blankly out into the universe.

So, when she’d spent a couple of hours doing just that, Elaine sighed and rose from her bed. She thought perhaps a walk around the ship might help. Putting on her sweatshirt and shoes, Elaine left her room. She walked quietly down the corridor, arms crossed, letting her mind wander. Thinking about her life before the Andromeda Six was something that occupied a lot of her waking hours. Wondering who she was, what her story was, where the music box came from were unanswered questions that haunted her.

It sucked not knowing who she was. What if she was a bad person before her amnesia? She didn’t feel like she was, but there was the possibility she could have been. She just didn’t know. Did she have a family waiting for her? A partner perhaps? If she did, they had to be worried sick at her disappearance. She didn’t know if anyone was looking for her, but she couldn’t help feeling like maybe there wasn’t. Odd, since she had no memories of her past, but it was perhaps a gut feeling that told her there was no one. Still, what if that feeling was wrong and someone really was looking for her?

It was thoughts like those that kept her up at night. Pondering the mysteries of her existence. She hated it. So many unanswered questions. The thought made her sigh as she shuffled down the corridor. Her pace was slow, almost leisurely. She wasn’t in a hurry and had no destination in mind. She was just wandering aimlessly, willing her mind to calm itself.

“Can’t sleep either?” The voice was quiet, but Elaine was still startled by it. She jolted slightly and turned quickly to face the source. June was standing behind her in the corridor, a sheepish little smile on his face. “Sorry, Elaine. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Elaine chuckled, one hand at her chest as she willed her racing heart to calm down. “That’s all right, June. I just didn’t expect to run into anyone at this hour.”

“Neither did I, yet here we are.” The sheepish smile morphed into a look of concern as he moved closer to her. “Everything all right?”

She considered how best to describe her situation, breathing a quiet sigh. Her silence was only making June more concerned from the look he was giving her. “Well. I suppose tonight I’ve just been stuck thinking about myself. That sounds conceited of me, but I keep wondering about who I was before you found me. I have so many questions.”

“I’d imagine so. I wish I had answers for you. I’m sorry that I don’t.” It was just like June to apologize for something that was absolutely not his fault. That was just the sort of man that he was. Elaine had always admired him for that. That and many other reasons.

“June, you don’t have to apologize for anything. I owe you my life, after all. You’ve done so much for me already.” She stepped up to him, trying to give him a reassuring smile that had him blushing adorably.

“You really don’t owe me anything. I’m just happy that we were able to help you.” June rubbed the back of his neck, that light flush lingering on his cheeks. 

“So am I. I’m happy that I got to meet you. You’re wonderful.” Elaine didn’t think it was possible for him to blush any deeper, but June proved her wrong easily, that flush spreading down his neck. It made her chuckle when she saw it.

“Anyway. If you’re having trouble sleeping, maybe we can hang out together for a little while?” The suggestion was delivered almost shyly which was adorable coming from a big man like June. Wonderfully endearing to be sure.

“Okay, sure. What did you have in mind?” Elaine inquired, brow arched. 

“Well, I can think of somewhere we could go to just talk. Watch the stars.” He was so awkward and it was impossible for Elaine to say no. 

“That sounds nice,” she told him with a smile. It really did. Time alone with June, peace and quiet, stars. It sounded lovely as far as she was concerned. She knew he was of a similar mindset when his face brightened with a pleased smile upon hearing her response to his invitation.

“Great. Shall we then?” June offered his arm like the gentleman that he so clearly was and she accepted, linking her arm through his.

“You have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this spot though, okay? No one really goes to it so it’s kind of become my own little spot,” he told her, lowering his voice a bit to add an air of mystery to things. She smiled in amusement.

“I swear I won’t say a word to anyone,” Elaine told him, delivering a solemn promise like June had just imparted some vital, life-changing secret. She could tell he was amused also as they walked through the ship. It was surprising when they didn’t run into any other members of the crew, but she found herself rather thankful for that.

June’s spot turned out to be a secluded part of the ship that included a couple of large portholes with a lovely view of the stars outside. It was a little alcove that had several blankets and even a decent sized cushion to sit on. The positioning was perfect because everything was out of view from the corridor itself. The perfect little hideaway.

“You spend a lot of time here,” Elaine told him as she took in the blankets and cushion. The cushion looked big enough for someone to curl up on and use as a bed if necessary. It looked comfortable at least. And June was back to looking sheepish.

“Ah, yeah, maybe. I don’t know why, but sometimes it’s just easier for me to sleep here than in my room. I’ve stopped trying to figure it out though. I’m just going with it at this point.” June walked up to the cushion, moving some of the blankets aside. “Have a seat.”

“You don’t have to explain. Sometimes things just work out that way,” she replied, taking a seat on the cushion. It seemed old and frayed, but Elaine was surprised at just how comfortable it was. She settled in with a little smile, her back resting against the metal bulkhead behind her.

“Weirdly enough, but yeah,” he said. He took a seat too, long legs stretched out in front of him as he sat beside her. 

Both of them looked out at the stars and Elaine found herself enjoying the feeling of June’s warmth against her side. It was peaceful and comforting. Elaine’s earlier internal conflict seemed to melt away. Perhaps June was right. Maybe there was just something about this spot. The quiet hum of the ship’s engines could be heard and Elaine smiled when she could see an asteroid in the far distance. Always interesting sights to be seen in space it would seem.

“I think I see what you mean,” Elaine murmured, her voice breaking through the tranquil silence. Her head turned so that she could look at June, that smile lingering.

“Yeah? It’s a nice spot.” June was smiling as well. He looked far more relaxed than Elaine could ever recall having seen him in the past. True, they hadn’t known each other terribly long, but even then, she could tell there were things about June that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Seeing him let go of that burden even if only for a short time was wonderful. June deserved having a chance to just relax and take time for himself.

“I like it a lot. Thank you for showing it to me.” Her hand gently rested on his arm and squeezed. The way his expression softened as he gazed at her sent warmth spreading through her. She felt it in her cheeks as she blushed, but June had clearly forgotten the stars. All he saw was Elaine. That was fine with her. June was the center of her universe in that moment anyway.

“You’re welcome,” June told her. His voice had become a soft whisper, easily heard in the quiet of their little hidden alcove.

Elaine didn’t know how it happened, but the distance between the two of them slowly began to close. Then June’s lips were on hers. They were so soft and warm. Her eyes slipped closed and she leaned into him to reciprocate, feeling how his hand came up to her cheek. His skin was calloused, but he was so gentle as he touched her. He never made a move to take things further. He just kissed her so sweetly.

When they parted, both were blushing, but also smiling. June looked relieved as well. Elaine almost wondered if he thought she was going to slap him or something. That thought had definitely never crossed her mind. Not once.

“Wow,” he murmured, then chuckled at himself, but the blush returned when Elaine took it upon herself to shift a bit closer against his side. His arm went around her automatically, but he arched a brow as if to silently ask if it was okay of him to do so. Her answer was to rest her head on his shoulder.

June was so warm. So comfortable. He made Elaine feel so safe. With June’s arm around her, she watched the stars once more, but gradually, her eyelids became heavy. Fatigue was finally winning the battle. Once her eyes were completely closed, she vaguely felt June shifting. Then she was being moved as he laid her down on the cushion. A blanket was draped over her a few moments later. Then, through the fog of sleep that was steadily claiming her, Elaine felt the soft press of June’s lips to her temple in a gentle kiss. His whispered words had her falling asleep with a little smile on her lips.

“Sweet dreams, Elaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
